


Colors

by Snogspayne



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, True Love, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snogspayne/pseuds/Snogspayne
Summary: The government implemented the change when you were a little girl, now you can no longer see color, also known as the True World until you meet the person you love and reach what they call Peak Happiness, and you reach that. But how do you pick your life up after you're one of the rare cases where you fall completely out of love and the True World isn't in your view ant longer?





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my blog http://naughtykpopthoughts.tumblr.com (follow pls!) 
> 
> This is just a prologue and a bit of an interest check so please leave feedback!

Colors could be lively and stimulating. They could cause beauty to be made within a single brushstroke. And a true masterpiece couldn’t be complete without them. Drawing people in and amazing them with what a simple hue could invoke and convey. The emotions they could pull out of you and the thoughts they made whirl in your head. You could understand why they were reserved for people who were in true love. ‘Peak Happiness’ is what the government called it. And only if you reached that peak happiness could you enjoy the colors of the ‘True World’.

It was all a concept the government made to promote population control and two-parent families. Every young person had heard the dramatized stories about a time when people had too many children out of wedlock and with people they didn’t truly care for. And how that could affect the child in more ways than people thought. The change wasn’t implemented long enough ago for you to believe any of them. You could still remember going to get the mandatory procedure done, not under the brightest of circumstances. But you preferred not to think about it and simply think about finding the person you needed.

Not everyone could find the person they truly loved. It wasn’t easy. It took time and patience and getting into relationships that you may just realize was a waste of time. But you managed to find him. It wasn’t on purpose. He was a friend and had been one for quite some time but one night it was different. His voice was sweeter, his gestures softer and his eyes were only on you. And you mirrored that, confusing even yourself with your sudden burst of tender care you had for him.

You could feel it in your heart. It was a mere tingle of a sensation you could only describe as feeling similar to an adrenaline rush that occurred when he had excused himself to go to the bathroom. And when he came back, as soon as he was in your view once more, the world was in vibrant colors.

You could tell by the look on his face that he could see them now too. The colors of your apartment, which you would soon know was considered drab by anyone else who could see the true world, amazed you. The dark wood on the floors, the pale blue of the couch, the olive green in the kitchen and the orange on the wall all blew you away.

And he was on you within a matter of minutes, kissing your lips and crying just as you were. So happy, so relieved to finally be able to see the True World and reach Peak Happiness. The world was yours and your purpose in life was now nearly fulfilled. The phrase ‘being able to die happy’ had never had such a literal meaning until then.

You two enjoyed the benefits of the True World together. Dressing in the most vivid clothing and going out to the places exclusive to couples. Places like all color movie theaters where they played genres of movies such as fantasy, a genre that the government had decided long ago was useless for people who could only see black and white to be able to enjoy, or going to an art show and seeing the artist expressions in block colors and neons. Color Cafes were also one of your favorite places to go. They were more casual spots that were merely a treat to the eyes. Every inch of the place was a different hue and pattern and even the drinks came in every color of the rainbow. But some days you preferred something slower like tours of the countryside, seeing scenery that made you wonder why a person who couldn’t view the True World would even want to go on the tour as well.

But you didn’t have to worry about people not being able to see the world as it should be seen because you could. You were madly in love and you felt that it would be forever. You knew it would. Only rarely would a person lose their site. It was rare, but not impossible. You knew that all too well.

You were only a few months in and still eager to see what all the world had to offer. Sitting in bed by yourself when suddenly the pictures of vacation sights with scenery that made you ‘ooh’ and ‘ahh’ even from a computer screen were shades of gray and you giggled.

“I must be too tired,” you told yourself, closing your laptop. You hoped that when you looked around you’d see the neon walls of the bedroom you shared but you didn’t. You saw gray. “Tired,” you said once more, tucking yourself in as you convinced yourself that all you needed was a good night’s rest.

But when you woke up the world was still in gray and the man who was supposed to be the love of your life still wasn’t by your side. You called out his name nervously, praying that he’d step in from someplace in the home you shared and seeing his face would flood the space around you with colors once more.

He didn’t step in, you didn’t even hear as much as a stir from outside the room. You swallowed hard but called his name again and again and by the fourth time, you were sobbing.

He didn’t love you anymore and it felt like the end of the world. In a sense, it was the end of the world, the true world at least. 

He showed up two days later and no words were spoken. He threw a few sympathetic looks your way as he got all of his belongings together and you stared absently back. You were out cried and your voice was hoarse from screaming into the air, imagining it was him. But he didn’t love you anymore, the bond was broken. What was there to say?

“I’m sorry.” he said from the front door, barely audible once he was ready to leave for good.

You couldn’t help but laugh at his apology. “Shove it up your ass,” you spat out and the voice barely sounded like your own but you knew it was.

‘I’m sorry’ was all he could say and it was laughable to you. He threw your happiness away for what was probably nothing more than a quickie and he only said ‘I’m sorry’. You didn’t want him to be sorry, you wanted an explanation. Why did he do it? Why didn’t he love you enough to not throw everything you had away in a matter of minutes? Why didn’t he even care about himself? Why you? Why did you have to be one of the rare cases of losing view of the True World? Why?


End file.
